Large scale image display systems have become increasingly popular for use in connection with indoor and outdoor stage performances, as image and information displays in various entertainment venues and as information displays for viewing by large audiences in stadiums, theaters or other public gathering places.
Heretofore, large scale image display systems have been characterized by large, rigid structural panels which are assembled and supported by complex support structure on or adjacent to performance stages in both indoor and outdoor arenas. One type of large scale image display system actually utilizes a large array of relatively small cathode ray tube (CRT) image projection elements arranged in rows and columns and supported by complicated, heavy structure. Prior art display systems are not only heavy and complex but the requirements for transporting these displays from one location to another for use by touring entertainment groups, for example, requires complicated erection and derigging or disassembly procedures and equipment as well as several large over-the-road vehicles for transporting the display system, from one locale to the next. Moreover, the electrical power requirements for prior art display systems have been significant as well as the influence of these systems on the heating and cooling requirements for indoor arenas.
Accordingly, there has been a strongly felt need to develop an improved large scale portable image display system which is capable of being erected on, behind, or adjacent to a performance stage, on a facade in a public gathering place, such as a stadium or arena, or otherwise positioned at a location for projecting large scale animated images, including video images and/or information to audiences which are usually located substantial distances from the display system itself. Certainly, a reduction in weight and size of the system, when disassembled for transport or storage, is welcome. Moreover, it has also been deemed desirable to provide image display systems which have reduced power requirements while possessing the ability to project multicolored images with good image resolution. These desiderata have been strongly felt in the entertainment industry. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.